


Carter Grayson: My time in hell

by Mycoolway



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycoolway/pseuds/Mycoolway
Summary: Carter Grayson knew that he was in trouble when he first arrived in the Demon world. Now a prisoner, he is forced to go though horrible things. Will the love of his team save him or will he continue to be a prisoner? WARNING Rape, KIDNAPPING, TORTURE. Mostly in Carter's POV.





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first story. I hope that you all like it. Please write a review. Constructive Criticism is helpful!! :)
> 
> I do not own the power rangers or its villains

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rangers or Villains. I am just borrowing them. There will be Rape, kidnapping, and more. All credits go to Saban.

Carter Grayson Prisoner 10134 of the Queen Bansheera Prison, Red Ranger,

Crimes

killing "innocent" monsters

pain and suffering

much more.

Punishment

slave to Diabolico and others

I was shocked when the "Jury" told me my sentence. I was in handcuffs, shackles, and a jumpsuit with my "Number." I knew that was innocent because the monsters sent to destroy Earth. My team and I fight for the people. My time as a firefighter shows that. I am selfless, strong, and caring, something that the monsters don't understand.

Sitting in a cell while others were cheering that someone was getting what they deserve in their minds. I was strong because rangers do not cry even in the face of danger.

"I cannot believe that this happened to me." "I am the red ranger the leader."

Knowing that my life is changing I took a breath and thought that the others will rescue me.

Thinking about what I have done and how they got to me, I should go back in time to when this started.

I am Carter Grayson and this is my story.


	2. My team

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rangers or Villains. I am just borrowing them. There will be Rape, kidnapping, and more. All credits go to Saban. The story will be told from mostly Carters point of view.

Being the red ranger, I am the leader and have to be strong for my teammates. I follow the book with rules and regulations. However, I have fallen in love with a teammate.

Her name is Dana Mitchell, the daughter of the head of the Aquabase and my boss. What do I like about Dana is that she is smart, caring, kind, and respected. I love her but I don't know if she loves me the same. My other teammates are great too.

Chad, my second in command is very strong, He loves water and it shows. He is like me is similar ways. Chad is strong, willing to fight for the greater good, and trains a lot. Yet, he is quiet, sometimes does not follow the rules. Nonetheless, he is amazing as a ranger. I think that he loves Kelsey who is the Yellow Ranger but doesn't know how to tell his feelings.

Let me tell you about Kelsey. Out of all of the rangers, she is the most active out of us. She rock climbs to new levels and every chance that she gets. Furthermore, Kelsey can make decisions so quickly in the snap of a finger. I worry about Kelsey because she is sensitive can act out on emotions. We (Capt. Mitchell and I) are trying to help her control those emotions I definitely think that she loves Chad. When she is around him she blushes. Like Dana and I, I think that neither Chad or Kelsey have told each other their true feelings.

Joel He is so funny but always hits up on so many girls. One of girls is Ms. Fairweather. She is always comes up with great catch phrases to quiet Joel. Before coming on the team, he was unsure about being a ranger. Nonetheless, he is a great addition to the team. He is kind, caring, and performs his duty well.

Ryan, who is the brother of Dana and the son of Captain Mitchell. We recently discovered who he is after he tried to hurt us. He was taken by Diabolico as a young boy who lied to him. He realized the truth and came to help us. Ryan is strong, smart, and knows a lot of the stragies that Diabolico uses. Yet, he can get a little hotheaded about what he went through.

Each person of the team is important in their own ways. I am proud to know each of them. During the fighting we have become a close family. As with ever team you need to have a great leader.

That great leader is Captain Mitchell. Not only he is Dana's and Ryan's father, he is the team father. He cares about each of us. In fact, he saved my life and watched me for years. I feel like that I owned him and that is way I became a firefighter. He tells us what he feels and we listen.

His second in command Ms. Fairweather is strong. She has a great tech mind. She made everything including the morphers, base, and zords. As for her love life…. she doesn't have one. Unless, if you call getting constantly hit on by Joel love.

My team is strong and in the face of danger we show that we will not be defeated. However, if a member goes missing, how will the team react?

Now you know my team, it is time to tell my story.


	3. Diabolico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has rape in it. Please be careful!

Ah those pesky rangers have beaten my monster again. The queen is very unhappy. She is threatening to give my powers to her infant son. Oh that kid, who is a pain for me. However, the queen will give me one last chance to retain my powers. She wants me to get her a ranger. I told her that I will do my best.

The ranger I want to get is the red ranger. He will be a great prisoner and a good slave for the queen or maybe she will give him to me. My body wants him as my dreams are about me dominating him, making sure that he know that I am his master till he dies.

The queen has called me in for a meeting.

"Diabloico, it is important to talk to you about my plan for a ranger."

I was surprised that she would ask to listen to her plans. I would listen away,

"What is your plan, my queen?"

"I believe that it should be you that kidnaps a ranger but not just any ranger…"

I wanted her to say the red ranger. That would make me very happy and if I do that maybe he will be mine for a great job well done.

"I want the Silver ranger back."

The happiness that I felt was gone. Instead an increase of desire for the red ranger came to me to the point that my shield was tight on me.I wanted to go and release myself. However, never interrupt the queen while she is talking. Furthermore, the silver ranger hated me because of those rangers. I did not want him back.

"Do you understand this is an important job? If you don't maybe one of my other fateful servants can do it?"

I looked at the queen and said that she can trust wanted the silver ranger but I want the red ranger. So how about a two for one deal. We both get what we want.

"Oh Diablocio, do not fail me or you know the risks!"

"Yes, my queen, I will not fail you."

"Good, now talk to the other generals and give me a plan as soon as possible."

"Yes, my queen."

As I walked out of the room, my desire for the red ranger was at its peak. I needed the red ranger curb my want to hurt him. I went to my room and decided to take a nap before meeting with the generals. I closed my eyes and not long after I was asleep

THIS PART HAS RAPE IN IT SO PLEASE BE CAREFUL!

"No, stop please you don't have to do this!" the naked red ranger says while tied up in my room.  
"Ah red ranger will you ever learn that I am your master and I get to do what I want to you? " I say while I am getting naked. Once I am naked I move around to the red rangers legs. He starts to kick and keeps screaming stop. Nonetheless, I take his legs and position them for what I am about to do.  
"Please Diabolico you don't….!" He cannot finish that sentence because I am inside of him. It feels good.  
He starts to scream like many times before. I am used to it. I want what I want. On this day it was a very stressful day. I needed to release my anger and stress.  
I moved very fast inside of him and he is quiet now but he is still whimpering.  
I feel better and my stress is about to come out. I get to the point of that I no longer need to move inside. My load comes out and I am happy. I collapse on him and never want to get out of him At this point, he is crying.  
"Stop crying pathetic human it won't get you anywhere." He continues to cry which is a punishment for him. The punishment was that he has to be my pillow for the night and clean my whole palace by tomorrow.  
"Alright, your punishment is that you have to clean the palace tomorrow but first you are my pillow." I put all of my weight on the slave as he grunts. Meanwhile I am still inside of him and it feels great. No matter how he moves he cannot break free from me. He is mine forever.  
About five mins later, I wake up from that nap and noted that I am wet. I get up and note that the dream that I had was a good dream. I clean myself and go to the meeting that was going on  
"You wait and see red ranger. I am coming for you." I say while going to the meeting with my other generals


	4. The feelings

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as Diabolico puts something inside of me.

"Shut up red ranger."

I wake up in a cold sweat and pant. This dream has happened for a week now. I feel that something is going to happen. My heart rate is up there beating like a train. I roll over and look at the clock and it is 5:30 am. I knew that there was no way that I can get back to sleep. So I get up and stretch. I felt that a walk would be the best thing for me.

I changed into my jogging clothes and decide to go out as quietly as I can. So I leave my room. However, I was not quiet enough because I saw Captain Mitchell sitting at the table. He looked worriedly at me and said

" Are you okay Carter? You look worried about something."

I look at Captain Mitchell and said

"Everything is fine. I was awake so I decided that a jog sounded great."

He did not believe me one bit. He looked at me with the look of "Sure Carter sure."

"Carter, you have been up every morning for the past week. You always look like that you get ran over by something. Furthermore, Ms Fairweather and I have noticed you have been more tired which affects you in battle."

I look at Captain Mitchell and decided that it was not worth it to tell him.

"I am fine sir. I just need a little bit of fresh air." The Captain looks at me and sighs. He knew that he was not going to get anything out of me .

"If you want to talk to me I will be here."

I look at him with a smile and knew that he was only trying to help. He is concerned about me like a father is to his children.

"Thanks sir."

I walk out of the room ready to go out and go jogging.

Suddenly someone comes behind me and I jump a little bit. I turn to the person and it is Ryan. He looks at me with concern.

"Are you okay Carter?"

I look at Ryan and feel the most comfortable talking with him about my dream.

"No, I am not okay, Ryan."

He looks at me and we walk to a different room. We sit down and Ryan looks at me to start."

"What's wrong, Carter?"

" I have been having this dream that I am kidnapped and assaulted."

Ryan just looks at me and tells me to continue.

" I am kidnapped by Diabolico and hurt. I did not know what to do. I screamed and screamed because of the pain until I passed out."

I had tears in my eyes but it felt so good to get it off of my chest.

Ryan looks at me with a stoic expression. He was waiting until I was done to talk.

Then I hear Ryan say that "Do not worry Carter I will protect you and help you."

I look at Ryan and nod to him. He has been Diabolico's "Son" for most of his life. I am happy that he understands me.

Than I say to Ryan

"DO not tell anyone I do not want to bother anyone."

"Carter… you need to tell someone you need protection."

I was angry at this point. I am a power ranger for heavens sake! I don't need protection.

"NO! I am a power ranger I can beat Diabolico myself. I will be fine!."

Ryan looks at me hurt. Now, I feel bad.

"I am sorry Ryan. Its just that I do not want people to worry about me."

" It's okay, Carter We all have our moments. We all care about you and you want us to be good about ourselves."

"Thanks."

We get up from the chairs and smile at one another. I place my hand on Ryan's back and thank him for listening to me.

"You are welcome." he says. 

As I walk about of the room I feel better and decide that the jog would be the best thing for me. What I have should have realized is that I would not see Ryan or the others for a while.


	5. The plan

CHAPTER 5   
I don't own the power rangers. SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!! This chapter is in Diabolicos POV

Few days earlier 

Sitting in the meeting with my generals is very exciting. We have decided that the red ranger should be punished for the monsters that the rangers innocently destroyed. We also wanted to kidnap the silver ranger too because of the queens orders. 

We did not know how to kidnap the red and silver rangers. My generals and I were fighting about that. I was so annoyed that I wanted to take control 

“Sir” said the demon next to me. His name was Memorase. 

“Yes, Memorase what is it?” 

“May I suggest that we use two monsters to kidnap the red and silver rangers?” 

I was unhappy with that plan because that was first one that we thought about. 

I looked at Memorase and asked “What makes this plan different then the others?” 

“Well, I know that the Red ranger loves the pink Ranger and the pink ranger is the silver rangers sister so my plan is to create two monsters that will transform into the pink ranger.” 

I was impressed with this plan so were the other generals. 

“I like the plan Memorase what an amazing plan. I will tell the queen. This meeting is dismissed!” 

All of the demons get up and I go to the queen. 

“Your majesty” I said as a bowed to her. 

“Diabolico I trust that you have a plan to get the silver ranger.” 

“ I do my queen. The plan is to create two monsters to take the silver ranger…” 

She looks at me and says “Why do we need two monsters for one ranger?” 

“Forgive me madam lets only create one monster that will disguise as the pink ranger to draw in the silver ranger.” 

“That is a wonderful plan however if this does not succeed you will be replaced by my son. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, my queen.” 

“Jinxer!! Come in here.” 

He walks in and bows to the queen. “Yes, my queen.” 

“I want you to create a monster that transform into the pink ranger." 

He smiled at the queen. Then he asked a question "When do you need it by?” 

I was quiet and I finally talked. “We need it as soon as possible. Is that understood?” 

Jinxer looks and bows to me and says “Yes Diabolico.” 

The queen looks at me angrily and looks back at Jinxer. Than she says “Yes Jinxer we need quickly.” 

“Of course my queen it should be ready soon.” 

“Good!! Now go Jinxer and work on the monster.” 

As Jinxer leaves the queen looks at me and says “The monster better get the silver ranger. GOT IT!!” 

I looked at her and nodded. I walked out of there not before bowing to the queen. I decided to go and talk to Jinxer about creating another monster to capture the Red Ranger. 

I walk to Jinxers and hear him talk to himself. 

“Stupid Diabolico he knows that I am busy and I…” 

He stops as I walk in. 

“Oh Diabolico what do you need?” 

I look at him and say “I need you to create another one of those monsters for me.” 

“Why!!!” he asks

“I think that the queen is making a big mistake about the silver ranger. The ranger that we should be focusing on is the red ranger.” 

He looks at me frightened and says “I cannot betray the queen.” 

I look at Jinxer with an outraged look. He is scared 

“You will do this for me or I will till the queen your secret.” 

He looks at me and nods okay. 

“You should not fail me Jinxer.” 

“Yes Diabolico” 

I walk out and smile to myself. Soon I will have the red ranger and can hurt him while the queen can have the pathetic “son” of mine. 

As I go to my room I say to myself “Red ranger say goodbye to your friends because you will never see them AGAIN!!!” 

TBC


	6. The final plan

a week earlier

Ah the two monsters that Jinx created are finally finished. One for the queen’s mission and one for mine.

“Jinx, the monsters are perfect.” I say to Jinx. The monsters are shapeshifters. They have vines that will come out and grab the red ranger. They will both act like the pink ranger.

“I am glad Diabolicio but what happens if the queen finds out?”

“Don’t worry, I will make sure that she does not know. It is important that I get the Red ranger.”

As I ended that sentence, the feelings of desire for the red ranger as my slave came forth. The feelings were bad that I felt like I wanted to get the red ranger now. However, the plan has to be perfect.

“Go work Jinx now it is time for me to meet with my generals.” I say as I leave

Walking to the room where my generals are felt exciting. I was ready for this to happen.

“Generals how is the plan coming?” I say as I walk in.

“It’s going well and we have someone watching the red and silver rangers.” Says Hertaer, my trusted general. Maybe I will let him have fun with my slave.

“Good! This will major turning point for us.” I say

One general named Regers says “But!! What happens if the plan fails?”

I look at him angerly and he shuts up completely. “Oh, this plan is NOT going to fail! I will make sure of it!”

I talk to my generals some more about how to get the red ranger. “So, the plan is that the red ranger will be out in a secluded area and the “pink rangers” will talk to him than he will be…. Ours!” We all laugh evilly then it was to see the queen.

We walk into the throne room where the queen is. We all bow to the queen.

“Diabolicio, generals do you have a plan to get the silver ranger?” “Yes, my queen.” We explain the plan to her and show the monsters. She is impressed.

“Good work. Now get the ranger or there will be consequences. Right!!” she sees as she looks at me. “Yes, my queen.” I say as I bow

“Good now go! I want my ranger!”

We leave the room and we start to count down the time to the red ranger’s demise. Soon red ranger you will be taking orders from me for the rest of your life. 

**REGERS POV**

After we left the queens room I had a really bad feeling about this whole plan. I felt that it was wrong to kidnap a ranger. 

"Why is everyone excited about this?

I walk to Jinx's lab and notice that he is worried about something.

"Jinx what is wrong?" 

He jumps as I scare him. "I am sorry Jinx. I did not mean it." 

He looks at me and says "Its okay Leger." I know that you did not mean it. He has a worried look on his face. 

"What's wrong? I ask 

He looks at me and says "Diabolicio knows THE secret." 

I look at him as he starts to shake. I walk over and just hold him. He starts to cry a little and I felt furious at Diabolicio for threatening my …. friend about our secret. He is more than a friend.  

"Its okay I am here. He looks at me and I know in my heart that I will protect Jinx. 

"No its not what happens if the queen finds out?" 

"Trust me she won't I make sure of it." 

Jinx smiles at me and I know that we are both thinking about what was to come with the ranger and both of us are not on board with it. 

"Diabolicio, the queen and the other generals are making a big mistake about kidnapping a ranger. right Reger?" Jinz asks me. 

"Yes." 

I take Jinx's hand and we look out into the sky wondering not just about our future but also the future of the ranger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry about the really long delay. I graduated from college and got my degree. :) hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Carter's kidnapping

Hoping in the car I take a twenty-minute drive to get to the road that I usually jog on. I think about talking with Ryan and feel relieved.  
He is an amazing friend and future brother in law. He knows that I love Dana and likes me too. I believe that he has been through so much in his life that he still does not fully trust us. However, he is learning.  
As I get to the road that I usually jog at, I have a very bad feeling that something is going to happen.  
Yet, being the strong red ranger, I decide to ignore my feelings.  
I start to jog to a secluded area of this road not noticing two figures near the bushes following me in the shadows.

20 mins later  
I get the area and I sit down on the bench. I was proud of myself for jogging to end of the road.  
I was tired but I had a protein bar and water with me. I was drinking my water from my water bottle until I heard

“Carter you here?” I hear Dana’s voice talk to me. It was strange because she does not wake up until 7:00 am and it was 6:30 am. I was surprised but I thought that Dana had woken up early. In fact, she and I have jogged this trail together some mornings.

“Yes, I am, where are you?” I ask

“I am coming to you right now.” She jogs toward me and I notice her pink work out shirt and matching pants and shoes.

“Hi Carter! How was your jog?”

“It was good Dana.” What time did you get here?”

“Oh, it was about…. 6:10.”

“Oh… Did you walk here?”

“No… I got a ride.”

“From who?”

“My brother drove me here and dropped me off.”

“Ok.”

  
“You okay. Why are you asking a lot of questtioonss?”

  
“What?”

  
“That is how I say that word right carttterrr.”

  
This was strange for Dana because I know that she says the word and my name perfectly. Furthermore, there is a sound that comes out of Danas voice that I have not heard at any time.

  
It is it this moment that I am very suspicious about “Dana”. I thought that I would never say that about the girl that I love.

“Alright Who are you?”

  
“Carter it’s me Dana!!”

  
“No, it’s not I know Dana.” “You are an imposter.”

  
I get my morpher ready to morph. However, something grabbed me around my arms and legs

  
“Well the red rranger is a smart one right Retyer?”

  
“That is right Ugonir.”

  
OMG there are two Dana’s before me.

  
“Dana. What is going on???”

  
“Oh, we are not your pink ranger we are monsters.”

  
They transform into shape shifters with vines and are blue with sharp teeth, rough skin and much more.

I was shocked that I am up against two monsters that portrayed the love of my life.

  
“What are you doing here?” “Why have you not attacked the city yet?”

  
They look at each other and another set of vine goes out and ties itself around my knees and neck. It made it hard to breath.

  
“Red Ranger we are not going to attack the city.” The monster Retyer looks at me and contuines to speak.

  
“We are here for you and only you.” They laugh evilly.

  
In a hoarse voice I say “You monsters let me go.” “I will never go with you!”

“Never. Your new master awaits.”

  
Before we leave, they take off my morpher and one of the monster’s transforms into me and talks into it.

  
“Guys its carter please answer.”

  
“Ryan here what is up Carter?” When Ryan answered I struggled so hard to get out of this monster’s grasp and tried to talk. It was no use; the monster was too strong.

“There is a problem on the road that I jog at. Please bring the whole team.”

“Right away, be there is 20 mins.”

“Thanks Carter out.”

The monster ends the call and breaks my morpher and communicator. He looks at me and says 

“Oops! I did not mean too.”

  
I look at him angerly and I say “my team will find me.” “And when they do….”

  
“Oh, I am not worried but not after damage is done.” They laugh evilly then a portal pops up and we go through it.

  
I was terrified but I was not going to show it. I struggled until I could not anymore.

  
I just hoped that my team can find me soon and I tell Dana my love for her.


	8. Carter's trial

Ch.8 Carters’ trial  
The monsters get me through the portal. I am struggling trying to break free. I noticed that we are in a prison. I wonder if there is something that is about to happen.  
I am taken into this big room that looks like a regular room with a cage.  
I see the different monsters waiting for me and in that crowd is Diabolicio with a smile on his face.  
He walks toward me and says  
“Hello red ranger. It is so good for you to be here.”  
I look at him and say  
“I should not be here. I…”  
Before I can finish the room erupts in laughter.  
Diabolicio looks at me and tells me that  
“You are never leaving red ranger. I am your master now. In more ways then one.” Diabolicio smirks  
I look at him with a straight forward look and that does not seem to take him off guard. In fact, the look seemed to excite Diabolico in more ways then one.  
The room erupts in cheers as I hear someone say  
“Get the red ranger dressed in his prison uniform.”  
I feel Retyer, Ugonir and several more monsters drag me to a room. Not before cursing and trying to get out of the monster’s grasp. The room is a gray room that is inside this regular room.  
While in the room they start ripping my outfit away as I was struggling. I felt very distressed by them ripping my outfit. I got free and started to kick and punch monsters and tired to get to the door. Nevertheless, I was unsuccessful in getting away from these monsters as the door was locked.  
They put on this jumpsuit with the numbers 10134 on it. Then before I knew what was happening, they put on Shackles and handcuffs.  
I was furious and still struggling to get free as they were dragging me out in front of the other monsters.  
I came out and monsters started to cheer. I was shouting at them to let me go.  
Diabolico got annoyed with my yelling and grunting and ordered a monster to gag me.  
I was struggling then they put the gag on. The monsters cheered again until Diabolico said  
“Lets get the trial started! Put him in the cell!”  
The room erupted in happiness as I was walked/ dragged to the cage. I was thrown in. It was 5 by 4 feet. So, it was a tight fit.  
The trial started as Diabolico read off the “Crimes” that I committed.  
killing "innocent" monsters  
pain and suffering  
much more.  
The monsters started to boo and Diabolico spoke up to the “jury”  
“Now, here is the evidence of what prisoner 10134 did.”  
The evidence was not true. I knew that much. I felt that this was going to end up badly for me.  
The monsters were also booing and calling for my sentence.  
After about 10 mins the jury already has my sentence.  
I was to spend the rest of my life as a slave to Diabolico and others.  
I was shocked when the "Jury" told me my sentence. I knew that was innocent because the monsters sent to destroy Earth. My team and I fight for the people. My time as a firefighter shows that. I am selfless, strong, and caring, something that the monsters don't understand.  
The room cheered with happiness. It was like finally someone was punished for all of the bad things that happened.  
I was taken out of the cell and put into a smaller cell. I knew that I did not belong there. I wanted my team to save me soon. I wanted to tell Dana Leigh Mitchell that I love her and ask her to marry me.   
Nevertheless, I did not know that something severe would start to happen to me. I am a strong ranger but I would start to fight for my life.


End file.
